


Screeching

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Post-Canon, hearing impairement, sole survivor sam ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: They echo in the silence.





	Screeching

At times, Sam can still hear the screeching.

Rarely, obviously- she doesn’t hear much in the first place, with her right ear rendered deaf by the wendigo. But it still happens. When she’s alone in her house, when the night is dark and there is no light, when sleep is about to overtake her- it comes, faint, distant, but definitively  _here_.

She knows it’s not real- oh, she  _knows_. That knowledge doesn’t stop her whole body from going still, though. Because she keeps thinking - _what if, what if this time was real, what if it came down the mountain, what if it came for me_ -

What if. Such amazing words. You could stuff New York in a bottle with what ifs. You could save Hannah and Beth with what ifs.

You could make Sam stand still instead of running for the switch with what ifs.

But it’s too late, now- so she’ll hear the screeching, since she will never be able to hear her friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm y'all  
> leave a review in passing!!


End file.
